Mobile terminals such as portable media players, smartphones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), and similar devices have increased in use due to enhanced wireless network connectivity and low power functionality. Further, mobile terminals generally include multiple cameras and multiple sensors for immersive experiences such as a video phone function.
It is also common that mobile terminals include applications to serve auxiliary purposes such as an electronic book reader, a navigation service, a game functionality, a music player, a video player, and so forth. However, because the screen also receives touch input to perform various functions, the user interface experience may be non-intuitive and the user may not feel connected because the applications are merely images that are displayed. Accordingly, the user experience of operating the mobile terminal may be less than satisfactory.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.